Luna Mothews
|birthday=N/A |age=16 |pet=I don't think there's a pet undead that can keep up with my hectic schedule. |bffs=Elle Eedee and Mouscedes King |log= }} Luna Mothews is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Moth Man, and is from Boo Jersey. She aspires to be a performer on Bloodway. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Lauren Weisman. Her singing voice is Fioorzeh Scott. Character Personality Luna is very talented in singing and dancing, and longs to become a big star on the stage. To that end, she has moved from her home in Boo Jersey to Boo York in the hopes of landing a big role somewhere. Like many aspiring performers, she's had to take on several jobs to support herself, such as serving food or selling souvenirs, but she sees the experience as a chance to do something new and promote herself. She's extremely confident and optimistic, but as a moth, she can be easily distracted by bright lights. Appearance Luna has yellow skin, black hair with red highlights and large orange moth wings. Her hair is styled into two ponytails, also known as pigtails or twin-tails, which are medium length. She has red eyes and two black dots near her eyebrows. She also has black antenna. She prefers to dress in goth fashion, calling herself a goth moth, and she really likes to add blasts of bright colours in her dark outfits. She wears black lipstick, and wears butterfly like sunglasses. Abilities Luna takes hold of classic Moth-creature abilities, including: * Flying: With her wing possession, Luna can flutter around and fly like a real moth would. * Clothes-Changing Spin: If Luna spins around rapidly, she is able to alter her items of clothing. Skillset * Singing: She has a well-trained voice and is overall a talented singer. * Acting: She is also a talented actress, being so since her all time dream is to be a performer in Bloodway. Classic Monster Luna is the daughter of the folkloric of the Mothman who is a cryptid from the American state of West Virginia. The Mothman is said to be a flying 10 foot-tall owl/human hybrid who is often described as looking similar to an owl and is always said to have glowing red eyes. The Mothman was first seen during the 1960s and over the years has gained an additional myth of either being able to see into the future, or bringing calamity wherever it goes due to it having been sighted (and sometimes photographed) at locations before famous disasters. Relationships Friends During her time in Boo York she built a strong friendship with Elle Eedee and Mouscedes King. Family Her father is the Mothman, who she calls Pop. It is known that he is very protective of her daughter and likes to tell very cheesy jokes. Her mother is most likely a Moth monster too. Timeline * May 7, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Luna Mothews. * December 31, 2014: Pictures of Luna Mothews are leaked from an online survey. * February 14, 2015: Luna Mothews is officially released at New York Toy Fair. * May 07, 2015: Luna Mothews's profile is pubshed in the Monster High website. * May 07, 2015: Luna Mothews's artwork is revealed. Notes * Her design is heavily based on the Lunar Hornet Moth. * Luna has red eyes just like the Mothman. Galery tumblr_nnzoze6QsY1rayrgfo4_500.jpg Profile art - Luna Mothews.png Profile art - Boo York, Boo York - Gala Ghoulfriends Luna.jpg Icon - Boo York Luna.jpg Icon - Luna Mothews.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Arthropodians Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Moth Category:Generation 1 characters